


The Promise

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Some Humor, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: 1940's London: Rose Tyler has the perfect life, a wonderful husband name David, nice house and a baby on the way but one terrifying night changes everything when bombs start to hit London. Left with no choice David must send Rose and their unborn child away to America to live with his sister while he stays and fights the war. Now living in a strange land and war raging on Rose must cope but it isn't easy still she holds on to hope that David will come back to her.Will he come back or is this one promise he can't keep?(Loosely based on the tumblr prompt 'soulmates') (1940's-modern setting)





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through the bedroom window behind her Rose felt the familiar arm of her husband David gently snake around her waist pulling her close as they laid in bed. She smiled pulling the sheet up and shifted towards him.

“Hello.” Rose smiled thoughtfully.

David grinned. “Hello,” He glanced down at her growing stomach gently tapping it with his finger. “And good morning to you, too.” He said making her giggle.

She felt movement inside her and she placed her hand on her stomach. She gasped with delight. “I think I felt a kick,” Rose looked at him. “You know what that means?”

He pondered a minute lovingly tracing a circle on her stomach. “We have a multi-million dollar football kicker on the way?” David teased.

Rose playfully rolled her eyes. “No,” She said. “It means the baby’s responding to your voice,” She glanced down at her tummy. “Almost like a first conversation.”

David grinned. “Well, we’ll definitely put that in the baby book,” He kissed her temple and sighed glancing at the clock. “I’ve got to get ready for work.”

She nodded and watched him get out of bed and head into the bathroom. Rose couldn’t help but smile. She was lucky sometimes she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Despite not having a lot of money she had a modest but nice home, a fantastic husband who made her feel special and wanted and a baby on the way. Nothing could spoil this.

Rose could hear the water running in the sink. She propped herself up and stared at her feet pulling up the hem of her nightgown slightly for a better look.

The water stopped and David came out wiping his face with a towel. He noticed Rose studying her foot. “What are you doing?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Well, I read in a magazine that pregnant women’s feet swell and I was just checking mine,” She glanced at him. “What do you think?”

David smiled and caressed her foot kissing the top. “I think they’re perfect, luv.” He went to the closet grabbing a white t-shirt and a button down work shirt.

She scoffed sitting up against the headboard. “Yeah, you say that now but give it a couple of months and they’ll be the size of watermelons.”

David pulled on his shirt and sat beside her. “They’ll still be beautiful.” He replied leaning closer to her.

Rose gazed up at him. “I love you.” She said softly.

He kissed her forehead. “I love you, too,” David sighed. “I might have to close up the diner, tonight but I’ll get you those chips you like so much.”

“Vinegar and salt?” Rose asked shyly.

He smirked. “Vinegar and salt.”

She grinned.

David looked at her, the way her short blond hair framed her face perfectly and her sparkling hazel eyes just shined. He swore she looked more beautiful with every passing day. He was so lucky to have her.

Rose noticed his eyes dancing and smirked. “David, you’re doing that thing with your eyes again.”

“What thing?” He replied innocently.

She muffled out a flirty laugh. “That thing that led us to our little addition.”

David nuzzled her neck. “Oh, right that unusually warm night two months ago.”

“I swear I was trying to keep cool.” She insisted but not sounding very convincing.

“I know you were.” He replied kissing her neck and jawline. His velvety Scottish accent sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

She softly moaned before they’re lips met in a tender kiss that quickly became intense as she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair. Before she knew it he was on top of her gazing at her with those loving brown eyes.

Rose gently touched his face stroking his ear. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

“I’ll take a race car to work.” He softly growled before kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around welcoming his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback: Two years ago

Rose was frustrated she was beyond frustrated. Today had been the worse! Three job interviews and not one acceptance, her feet hurt and it was starting to rain.

Finally she decided to walk into this diner up the sidewalk. The bell dinged as she went inside. It was a nice diner, red and black booths, white and black tile floors and a novelty clock with no second hand hung on the wall along with some old framed photos. There weren’t many customers and she didn’t see anyone behind the counter so Rose slowly approached the stool and sat, slipping her aching feet out of her heels. She briefly glanced out the window. It was raining buckets.

“Be with you in a minute.” She heard a male Scottish voice say from behind the counter.

Rose sighed and rested her head in her hand glancing at her image in a napkin holder. She made a face. Her clothes were damp and her hair was tangled.

A second later the young man wearing a white button down shirt, black trousers and a cloth hat popped up smiling. “Hello,” He greeted. “How can I help you?”

Rose tried not to gawk. He was gorgeous! Tall and thin with messy brown hair and dark brown doe eyes and here she was looking a mess. This day was just getting better and better.

“Miss?” He said snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and he smiled at her. Rose swore she would melt from that sexy smile.

“Um just a coffee.” Rose replied smoothing down her hair.

He nodded and went to get her the coffee. A minute later he came back with her drink.

“Thanks.” She replied softly.

He studied her. She looked defeated. “You okay?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

He met her eyes and frowned. “No, you’re not. Your eyes are sad.”

She scoffed lightly. “That easy to read, huh?”

He shrugged. “So what’s wrong?”

Rose wanted to tell him but was too reluctant. She shook her head. “I can’t, I don’t want to bother you with it besides I’m not used to getting personal with strangers.”

He nodded. “Good point,” He then extended his hand. “I’m David Smith.”

She couldn’t help but smile. He was so sweet. She shook his hand. “Rose Tyler.”

He grinned. "See, we're no longer strangers so now will ya’ tell me?” David asked carefully leaning against the counter.

She sighed. “Well, I’ve been through three job interviews..."

"And they all said no." David finished for her.

Rose nodded.

“Well, times are tough,” He pointed out. “Not a lot of people are hiring.”

“Yeah, well, if I had known I wouldn’t have worn these bloody heels,” She grumbled rubbing her foot. “Shareen told me if I wore them I would look more posh or something.”

David glanced down at her feet. “Shove some napkins in them. It’ll make it easier to walk.”

Rose looked at him.

He shrugged. “I have a sister that wears heels all the time.” David replied popping some gum in his mouth.

She smirked.

David tried not to stare at her pretty smile and glanced at the clock. “It’s almost lunch time. Would you like something to eat? We have the best chips in town.”

Rose was hungry but she couldn’t afford anything. She shook her head. “Thanks but I can’t,” She replied. “I’ll just finish my coffee.”

He nodded and walked away but glancing back he felt bad for her. She seemed really nice and he knew what not having a job was like. If it wasn’t for his dad he wouldn’t have a job at all. So he went into the kitchen and came back with a carton of hot chips placing them in front of her.

Rose looked up. “Oh, I didn’t…”

“It’s on the house.” David finished for her.

“But won’t you get into trouble?” Rose asked.

“It’s okay my dad owns this place,” He replied.

Rose still looked reluctant.

He then nodded. "We'll make it up." David assured her.

Rose was touched. No one had ever been this nice to her. She looked at the carton then back at him.

“Okay but only if you’ll share with me.” She said.

He smiled and they started eating and talking some more.

After lunch David started cleaning up. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” She replied getting off the stool. “Thanks to you.”

He blushed a little. “You’re welcome and I hope you’ll come back.” 

She smiled very coy. “Maybe,” She turned to leave. “By the way I left you something.” Rose called out walking out the door.

David frowned and glanced down and saw a napkin with Rose’s phone number written on it.

He grinned placing the paper in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

David leaned against the counter looking bothered just staring at the countertop like it was going to talk. He felt a tap on his arm and glanced up at his friend Mickey.

“Hey,” He grinned. “What’s up got daddy jitters?” Mickey joked.

David shook his head. “No, something’s bothering me.”

He frowned. “What?”

“I don’t know.” David admitted.

Mickey nodded. “Make sense.” He remarked.

David groaned. “I mean I feel like something’s off like something’s wrong but I don’t know what.” He explained.

“Is everything alright at home?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah,” David nodded. “Everything’s great…” He paused. “I’m just worried and I don’t know why,” He sighed leaning his head back. “I think mum used to get this except she called it mother’s intuition.”

Mickey smirked. “Why don’t you call Rose? Maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

He glanced at him. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll cover for ya’.” Mickey replied.

David smiled slightly and thanked him.

He went over to the phone booth and called Rose. After a few rings he heard her beautiful voice.

“Hello?” She said.

“Rose?” David replied.

“David, hi,” She said. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to check on you and see how you were?” He replied.

“I’m fine. I’m just sorting through my clothes trying to figure out what I can still wear.” Rose sighed.

“You’re not doing any heavy lifting?” David asked.

“Don’t worry,” She assured him. “I’ve got Martha helping me.”

He nodded. “Well, you know me I always worry about my bad wolf.” David said lovingly.

Rose giggled. He could almost see her blushing. She always did when he called her that nickname. “I know. I’ll see ya’ tonight, yeah?”

David smiled. “Okay, love you.”

“Love you, too.” Rose replied lovingly.

After hanging up David felt a little better but there was something still nagging him in the back of his mind but he shook it off. Maybe it was nothing or maybe he was just paranoid. He sighed and left the booth and went back to the counter.

That night Rose was reading in bed waiting for David to come home when she heard something strange outside. It sounded like engines running and distant crashes but Rose wasn’t sure but then she noticed a few flashes of light.   
Curious, she got up and grabbed her robe and was about to go to the window when suddenly David burst in the room looking panicked.

“Rose, get away from there!” He yelled.

Before she could ask he grabbed her around the waist pulling her away just as a loud explosion erupted busting the window and glass shattering everywhere. David shielded her from the flying bits of glass.

Rose managed to look back and gasped, half her wall was gone leaving a gaping hole. Her eyes widen in shock. She could actually see planes flying high in the sky. It was surreal and frightening. 

“We’ve got to get to the closet.” He said pulling her along but her feet didn’t seem to want to go.

“Come on!” He ordered his voice getting frantic.

There was another explosion causing the house to shake. They dashed into the closet, shutting the door and sat on the floor. David held her close.

“David what’s happening?” Rose asked feeling very scared.

“They’re bombing London,” He replied grimly. “War planes just bombing everything.”

They heard more explosions and wood bits fell on them. It sounded so close. Rose cried out and buried her head in his chest clutching his arm. Her body was shaking.

“I’ve got you.” David said softly.

She could feel her stomach kicking like mad and groaned softly in pain. “David, the baby’s getting upset.” She whimpered.

David placed his hand on her stomach and started gently rubbing it trying to soothe their unborn child. He glanced down and started talking to it. “It’s okay. It’s just a movie.” David lied doing his best to sound calm despite the sounds of planes and bombs outside. Eventually the kicking stopped but the terrifying sounds continued.

Tired and frightened Rose leaned against David’s side holding on to him tight silently praying the bombs would just stop. The closet was hot and cramped all she could do was sit there and listen to their home being destroyed. Rose glanced up at David. She had never seen him so worried. He continued to stroke her hair and assure her everything was going to be okay even though he didn't really believe it himself.

It seemed like forever before they finally heard silence. David cracked the door taking a peek.

She tugged nervously on his sleeve. “Is it safe?” Rose asked warily.

“I think so.” He replied.

He helped her up and they slowly stepped out. The house was severely damaged but still standing. Their shoes crunched on the broken glass and fallen framed photos.

David looked at her and noticed she was trembling a little. He put his arm around her. “You okay?”

Rose nodded. “A bit shaky but yeah.”

“You want stay here while I check outside?” He asked.

Rose shook her head. She didn’t want to be alone, right now.

They could hear angry shouting and anguished cries outside as they walked out the house. Rose’s heart dropped into her stomach. It looked like a war zone. All the houses were severely damaged some looked demolished, trees were scattered everywhere like toothpicks and cars were burned.

Just then Mickey and Martha ran up to them. They were still in their pajamas and robes. “Are you guys okay?” Mickey asked.

David nodded. “Yeah, we’re fine.”

Then Mickey became angry. “Did you see what those bastards did,” He pointed at what was his house. He threw his arms up. “Gone, all gone!”

“Baby, calm down.” Martha said placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Calm down,” He yelled. “Where the hell are we going to live? Where are any of us going to live?”

"We'll go to mum's." She said her voice shaking slightly.

He shook his head bitterly then looked over at David. “I’m not letting them get away with this.” He seethed then stormed off with Martha following.

David sighed feeling helpless. He briefly covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do now? No job, a damaged home and there was no guarantee those war planes wouldn't be back. He then looked back at Rose. He almost lost her, he realized and that terrified him the most.  
He slowly walked over to her. She was standing by a fallen burnt tree looking sad. Wiping her eyes as she ran her fingers across the bark where the charred remains of a carved heart used to be. Rose sniffed remembering how it used to spell out their names and how lovingly David worked on it.

“They destroyed it,” She said softly. “That carving you did for me is gone.”

David gently pulled her over and hugged her, kissing her hair. She cried softly in his shirt as she wrapped her arms around him.

He could feel his own anger slowly rising as he looked around their once beautiful neighborhood. He was now determined. They could take away his job and house but they wouldn’t take away his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback: Two years ago

Sitting in his flat David glanced at the phone number before dialing, he swallow nervously as he waited for Rose to pick up. Finally he heard an older women’s voice.

“Hello?”

David started to wonder if he had the right number. “Um, hi, is Rose Tyler there?” He asked.

“Depends. Who is this?” She replied bluntly.

“Uh, this is David Smith.” He replied.

“Oh, you’re the one that keeps distracting my daughter from job interviews.” She remarked.

“Uh, I…” He stammered. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Just then he heard Rose’s voice in the background. “Mum!”

She took the phone and sighed. “Hi, sorry about that.” Rose apologized.

“It’s okay.” He replied.

She sat on the couch twirling the cord in-between her fingers. “I’m glad you called.” Rose said warmly.

David grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Um, listen,” David coughed nervously. He could feel the butterflies flying. “I was wondering if you’d like to go to a movie this Saturday night.”

Internally Rose was doing cartwheels but calmly smiled and said. “I love to.”

“Really?” He grinned.

“Yeah, pick me up at eight?” She asked.

“Sure!” David replied happily.

She gave him her address and they said bye and hung up.

Rose couldn't stop smiling but felt her mum staring at her. She knew that look.

"What?” She replied simply.

Jackie bit the inside of her cheek with her arms folded. “David, huh?”

“Yeah,” She shrugged getting off the couch. “I told you about him.”

Jackie gave her a look.

Rose sighed. “And I know what you’re thinking and he’s nothing like Jimmy. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Well, you can’t blame me for worrying.” She replied.

“Mum, David’s different. He’s nice and sweet.” Rose said.

Jackie still looked hesitant.

Rose sighed taking her mother’s hand. “You’ll like him. I promise.”

Jackie nodded. “Alright but if he messes up I knock him on his plum duff.”

Rose just nodded and watched Jackie leave the room. She sighed hoping David could survive the first meeting with her mum.

Saturday night David arrived at Rose’s house and nervously knocked. Rose answered. “Hi!” She smiled noticing how handsome he looked in his brown suit and cap.

David smiled. She looked beautiful in her canary yellow dress.

“Hi,” He replied. "You look lovely."

Rose felt her cheeks turn crimson. "Thanks so do you," She inadvertently blurted. She giggled embarrassed. "I mean..."

"It's okay," He smirked. "I quite like that actually."

Rose smiled. She loved how he always made her feel at ease.

David handed her a violet. “I got this for you.”

She grinned taking it. “Thanks.”

Just then Jackie appeared with a serious expression. “So this is David?”

David nodded politely. “Yes, mam,” He replied removing his cap. “Nice to meet you.”

Jackie just looked at him skeptically.

Then David remembered the other flower and said. “Oh, I got you this mam.” He said handing her the daisy.

Jackie expression changed. “Oh, thank you! Aren’t you sweet?”

Rose suppressed a smile. “So shall we go?”

David nodded and took her hand.

“Don’t stay out too late.” Jackie called out as they left.

As they walked Rose glanced at him. “That was nice of you.”

He shrugged. “No big deal. The men in my family always give a flower to the mother.”

“Trying to get on their good sides, huh?” Rose teased nudging his shoulder.

He smirked. “Maybe but it’s mainly out of politeness.”

Rose just smiled and they continued to the theater.

After the movie they walked out still holding hands, the cool night air greeting them. They didn't really pay much attention to the movie, something about a cowboy rescuing a lady from a villain wearing a cheap mustache. They were too busy glancing and smiling at each other.

David glanced at her. “What cha’ think of the film?”

“It was nice.” She replied slowly.

He gave her a half smirk and nudged her shoulder. “Come on be honest.”

She smirked feeling slightly guilty. “It was terrible.”

David chuckled. “Yeah, it was, wasn’t it?”

“But it was nice being with you.” Rose added.

He smiled. “You want to get something to eat?”

She sighed. “Yeah but I think all the restaurants are closed.”

He grinned. “Not necessarily.”

She looked at him curious as he gently pulled her along. “Come on!” He said dashing down the street.

They stopped in front of the diner where he worked. It was dark inside.

“Here we are!” He announced.

“But it’s closed.” Rose said.

David’s eyes just danced. “I have a key.” He said opening the door and clicking on the lights.

Rose followed him. “Won’t we get into trouble?”

“Nah,” He replied moving behind the counter. “Just as long as we clean up.”

He removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves the tapped the counter with his hands. “Now what would you like?”

Rose sat on the stool and thought a second. “Chips?”

David grinned. “Excellent choice.”

Rose watched him from the opening on the wall as he cooked. She bit her lower lip smiling even with an apron on he was cute. A few minutes later he came back with two cartons of chips and a couple of sodas.

“Here ya’ are.” He said.

She smiled and ate a chip. “Mm,” She said. “Charming and an excellent cook!”

David blushed.

Rose sighed. “So when you’re not cooking what do you like to do?”

He shrugged. “Oh, listen to records, hang out with my friends. You?”

“Same,” She replied munching another chip. “I also like to draw.”

“Yeah? I bet you’re really good.” He smiled.

Rose just blushed. “Have you always worked in a diner?”

David shook his head eating another chip. “No, I was living in Glasgow working in a publishing office.”

“Oh?” Rose said curious.

He smirked. “It wasn’t that impressive. All I did was fetch things; manuscripts, coffee, that sort of thing,” David sighed. “I was trying to show dad I could make it on my own.”

She frowned confused. “I thought you always lived in London.”

“I moved to London when I was five but when I was older I got homesick for Scotland and moved back but the economy went bad and I came back here.” He explained.

Rose nodded and slowly glanced at him. “Do you still miss Scotland?”

David smiled slightly. “You know it’s funny but I’m glad I came back to London,” He ate another chip. “I mean my family’s here, my friends and I like working in a diner. Kind of worked out.” He looked at her. “How about you?”

Rose sighed. “Nothing much to tell. It’s just me and mum,” She lowered her gaze. “Dad died when I was young then I dated a loser name Jimmy.” She scoffed. “Promised me everything and convinced me to drop out of school then he left,” Rose shook her head bitterly. “I was just a shop girl till they let me go because of the economy. Now I’m not really anything.”

David met her eyes. “Says who?”

She glanced up at him.

“You’re just as important or good as anyone else.” He added sincerely.

“Yeah?” Rose replied softly.

“Yeah,” He said and started counting on his fingers. “You’re kind, sweet, brilliant, funny, pretty, fun, genuine, sincere, special, easy to talk to and if I had more fingers I name things off them too.”

Rose smiled. “Thanks.”

Then she looked at him. “Did you just say I was pretty?”

He shrugged. “Yeah,” David replied shyly. “I did.”

Rose blushed suppressing a smile. He smiled at her and they continued eating. After they were done David started cleaning up.

“So what cha’ think of the chips?” He said wiping his hands after finishing.

“Amazing!” Rose gushed.

He grinned.

Then she glanced down at the counter then glanced up at him. “But there is something I’d like even better.” Her voice growing flirty.

David walked up to the counter curious. “Oh, what?”

“This.” She said gently grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her pressing her lips against his in a tender kiss. David leaned closer kissing her back.


	5. Chapter 5

David slowly walked back into the house in deep thought and with only one thought in mind. Rose. He had to keep her safe. But how? His mind wandered over to his sister Amy. She was living in New York with her husband Rory, pursuing a writing career.

The more he thought about it the safer New York sounded but could he do that? Could he send his wife away like that? Then he thought about their unborn child and realized, yes, he could. It would hurt but he had no choice. London wasn't safe, right now.

He sighed deeply and went to the desk and started searching for a pen and paper. He started jotting a note explaining things to Amy and asking if Rose could stay there.

Just then he heard soft footsteps and Rose’s voice. “Just saw mum,” She said. “She fine. She threatening to slap the bombers but she’s fine.” Rose lightly joked trying to lighten the mood.

David didn’t answer just kept writing. Rose frowned and came closer.

“What are you writing?” She asked taking the paper from him. She read it and her heart dropped. Rose looked at him shocked. “You’re sending me away?”

David sighed. “Just until this mess is over.”

“Well, I’m not going.” She said defiantly. Rose refused to be apart from David especially now.

David swallowed. “You’re going. It’s not safe here.” He started upstairs.

Rose followed. “But maybe the bombs have stopped.” She reasoned.

He stopped at their bedroom and looked at her. “Rose be realistic! They’re not done and they will be back,” David snapped. He then sighed calming down his tone. “It’s killing me to do this but I will not have you or our child in danger.”

He turned and grabbed a briefcase from the closet and started packing her things.

Rose nodded slowly. “Fair enough,” She said. “But you are going to join us later, yeah?”

David paused briefly closing his eyes. This was the part he didn’t want to tell her. “Actually,” He said softly placing her shirt in the case. “I’m staying here and enlisting in the army.”

Her eyes widen. “You’re what? You can’t!”

He turned towards her. “Rose, look what they did. Mickey’s right we can’t let them get away with this.”

“You can’t even shoot a gun!” She protested.

“I’ll manage.” He replied walking past her to the dresser.

Rose shook her head. This wasn’t happening. “No, I forbid it! You can’t!”

David hung his head as he leaned over the dresser. “I’ve got to.” He replied.

She could feel the tears starting. “But what about us, our baby? You could get hurt or…” Her voice cracked. She couldn’t say it. The thought of losing David was too much. She lowered her head and started crying. 

David wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight and kissed her hair. Rose gripped the back of his shirt and wept into his chest. “Please don’t make me live my life without you!”

“You won’t, luv. I’ll come back.” He said trying to comfort her.

Rose slowly pulled back and shook her head. “We both know you can’t promise that.” She sniffed.

He nodded. “Fair enough,” David said softly. Then an idea came to him. “Hang on.” He said going to the nightstand.

Rose watched him pull out a black marker. He then took her arm turned it and wrote something on her skin.

She turned her arm and read the word ‘chips’ on it.

She frowned. “Chips?”

He nodded. “It’ll be our soul mark. Our secret word for 'I love you'.”

She looked at him still slightly confused.

David took her hand bringing it close to him. “And we've had a lot of happy moments over chips so it's my promise that over a carton of chips that’ll I’ll come back to you.”

Rose looked at it again still reluctant.

"Please, Rose?" He begged. 

She hated this. She didn't want to go but what choice did she have?

“Okay,” She sniffed. Rose glanced at him. “But I get to write it on your arm.”

He smiled slightly and extended his arm. Rose carefully wrote ‘chips’ then placed a kiss where she wrote. She looked at him with wet eyes. “Come back to me?”

“Always.” David promised holding her.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback: Two years ago

Rose liked these quiet dates with David in the park just being with him was wonderful. They sat under an oak tree in their usual spot, her with her sketchpad and David with his book. She glanced at him as he read. He seemed really into his book.

“What ya’ reading?” She asked curious.

“Christmas Carol.” David replied.

Rose frowned. “In the middle of summer?”

“Yeah, why?” He replied.

She shrugged. “Just used to reading that book at Christmas, I guess.”

“Well, as warm as it is today maybe reading it will make it feel cooler.” He lightly joked.

Rose smirked. She rested her head on his shoulder. “What page are you on?”

“The one where Scrooge meets Belle at the party.” David said.

“Hmm,” Rose muttered softly her eyes reading along the page. Halfway through the chapter she spoke. “I always wondered what Belle looked like, I mean know he describes her in the story but I always try to imagine what she look like.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Curiosity, I suppose.” She replied shrugging.

He smiled. “I bet she looks like you.”

Rose blushed. “I doubt that.”

“Why?” He said.

“I’m just average.” She replied softly.

“Well, I think you’re beautiful.” David replied.

She smiled. David never failed to make her feel special.

He smirked and leaned back looking at her thoughtfully resting his head on his hand. He swore he was falling for her more and more every day. David kissed her hand. “My bad wolf.”

Rose looked at him puzzled. “Bad wolf?”

“Yeah,” He replied sitting up. “You’re beautiful and very mischievous.” David grinned. 

Rose gave a dramatic scoff. “When have I ever been mischievous?”

David pondered a minute. “Uh, that time I was resting in a booth at work and you snuck up from behind and kissed me.” He replied playfully.

Rose blushed. “Well, your dad told me to wake you.”

He chuckled. “I don’t think he meant like that.”

She shrugged. “It worked didn’t it?”

David just smirked.

Rose pondered her new nickname and grinned. The more she thought about it the more she liked it. She then looked at David mischievously.

“Bad wolf, huh,” She smirked. “Well, there is one thing I can do like a wolf.”

“Oh, what’s that?” David asked.

“Pounce!” She declared and pushed him back on the grass pinning him down making them both laugh.

“Gotcha!” She giggled poking her tongue between her teeth.

He smirked. “You certainly did, luv.” David said softly.

Rose peered over him gazing into his dark brown eyes. It suddenly hit her. She had only known him for a month but she loved him, she really loved him. She could feel the words wanting to tumble out.

“I love you.” Rose said softly.

David just looked at her. Part of her wondered if she had made a mistake. Maybe it was too soon.

Rose quickly sat up shaking her head with regret. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have...”

He frowned sitting up beside her. “What?”

“It was too soon,” She said lowering her gaze. “We’ve only been dating for a month, I’m sorry. I just…”

David silenced her by gently brushing his fingers against her cheek.

“Rose,” He said softly. It almost sounded lovingly.

She slowly glanced at him as he met her eyes.

“I love you, too.” He smiled.

Rose slowly grinned. She could almost feel her nearly heart fly out of her chest. He loved her!

“You do?” She said.

“Yeah,” David replied. He gently tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. “I’ve been wanting to tell you but I was too nervous.”

“Really?” Rose replied.

David nodded. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Rose blushed. “I don’t know about that.” She replied shyly.

“You are,” He replied sincerely. “And that’s final.” David teased lightly tapping her nose.

She smirked and looked into his eyes. Rose could see the sincerity and love in those amazing brown eyes. He really was the one, she realized.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too,” He smiled. “I think this is the part where we kiss, yeah?”

She bit her lower lip giggling shyly, her eyes sparkled. “Yeah.”

He leaned closer gently cupping her face kissing her tenderly.


	7. Chapter 7

David and Rose stood on the platform of the noisy train station. It was crowded. People saying goodbye to their love ones. It was like everyone else had the same idea.

David tried his best to keep the mood light but it was hard. His heart was breaking though he tried not to let it show.

“You got everything?” David asked.

Rose just nodded.

“Amy should be expecting you,” He said. “You remember Amy, yeah?”

She nodded. She had met his sister once or twice but she was really nice and Rose liked her.

“Yeah, I like her.” Rose replied.

David glanced down noticing her horseshoe nail wedding ring.

He scoffed lightly. “I didn’t realize you still had this.”

“Of course.” She said looking at it thoughtfully.

“Where’s your new one?” He asked.

Rose smiled slightly patting her blouse. “It’s safe on a chain around my neck. I didn’t want to lose it besides I like this one. It’s special.”

He smirked staring at the steel ring. “I couldn’t afford a proper wedding ring,” David remembered thoughtfully. He chuckled. “I must have ran a mile to my friend’s farm so he could make this for you. I was so determined you would have a ring.”

“And I thought it was the most beautiful ring in the world.” She said proudly.

David smiled slightly. “That’s because anything looks beautiful on you.”

Her smile slowly faltered as the reality of leaving him was setting in. She briefly paused trying hard not to cry. “How long have we got?” She asked softly.

He checked his watch. “About two minutes.”

She swallowed. Her heart was breaking. “I don’t think I can do this,” Rose sniffed. “I can’t say goodbye.”

“We can always say hello.” David smiled slightly trying to make her smile.

She only gave a faint sad smile.

“I’ll call you as soon as I find a phone, okay?” He promised.

Rose just nodded.

“It’ll be okay.” David assured her.

“Yeah, sure.” Rose replied softly avoiding his gaze.

“Rose…“ He started to say.

She looked at him inhaling deeply. “Look, I know you’re doing this to keep us safe but please don’t expect me to be happy about surviving in a strange place like New York especially without you,” Rose shook her head. “I still don’t know how I’m going to get through this.”

David took her hand lacing his fingers with hers. “Rose, you can do anything,” He touched the side of her face catching an escape tear with his thumb. “You’re the strongest person I know. And I promise I will come back.”

Rose could feel the tears starting. She wanted to believe him but after everything that was happening she was starting to lose faith.

She sniffed. “How? How can you be so sure?”

He sighed. “Because there are some things worth fighting for and I have spent too long fighting for this family to give up, now.” He said determined.

Just then they heard the conductor shout. “All aboard!”

Rose felt her heart sink. This was it.

The conductor stood there waiting to help her up into the train.

David swallowed fighting back tears. “I love you,” He said kissing her forehead. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. “You are my heart and my light, remember that.” He whispered slowly pulling back.

Rose nodded and gave him one last passionate kiss before pulling away telling him she loved him before stepping into the train.

He wiped his eyes as he watched her go in.

Once inside she cracked the window down and reached out to him. She just wanted to feel his hand one last time. He held her hand and smiled despite his eyes tearing up. This was killing him just as much as it was her.

The train started moving and eventually Rose was forced to let go. She continued to watch him as he waved until he was out of sight. She sank back into her seat gently touching her stomach. Tears streamed down her face. Despite carrying another person inside of her Rose never felt so alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback: Two years ago

Rose walked into the busy diner feeling fantastic. She couldn't stop smiling. Today was a special day, she and David had been dating for three months and they were the happiest three months. She just hoped he would remember.

She waited at the counter while David was shouting orders to Mickey through the opening. He turned and saw her and smiled. He looked tired. His cap was lopsided on his head and his hair was a bit messy and his collar button was undone. Rose had to admit he was cute.

“Hi,” He said kissing her cheek. “Happy Three Month Anniversary.”

She tilted her head. “You remembered?” Rose said thoughtfully.

“Of course,” David replied. “Best three months ever.” He grinned.

Rose blushed.

“I got you something.” He said.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” She replied.

“I know but I wanted to.” David smiled. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

Rose carefully opened it revealing a delicate gold butterfly ring. She gasped. It was the prettiest ring she’d ever seen.

“David, it’s beautiful!” She said.

“You like it?” He asked hopeful.

Rose slipped it on her finger. “I love it,” She gushed then looked at him with some guilt knowing it must have cost him a lot. “Oh, David this must of cost a fortune.”

David shrugged. “It was worth it.”

She smiled softly. “Thank you.”

He just smiled.

“Listen, I was wondering if we could do something, tonight.” Rose said hopeful.

David’s face fell. This was the part he didn't want to have to tell her. He rubbed the back of his neck. “We need to talk about that.”

She could feel a sense of dread in her stomach.

He sighed. “Dad’s sick,”

“Oh, is he going to be alright?” Rose asked concerned.

David smirked slightly. “Well, according to him he’s dying but according to the doctor it’s just a 24 hour cold.”

Rose nodded. “And you have to close up, then, yeah?” She guessed.

He nodded. “And it’s going to be late when I get off.”

“Oh, okay.” Rose replied with some disappointment.

David sighed feeling terrible. “I’m sorry, luv. I’ll make it up to you.” He promised.

Rose knew he couldn’t help it and smiled squeezing his hand. “It’s okay,” She assured him. “Maybe we can do something this week, yeah?”

He smiled. “Definitely.”

She smiled at him shyly. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see ya’ later, ‘kay?” 

David kissed her hand and she left.

Later that night David was behind the counter stacking the last of the dishes. He was exhausted but he still had to wipe the counter, the tables and count the money before he could officially lock up. Just then he heard the bell jingle on the door.

“We’re closed!” David called out trying not to yawn.

“Aw, can't ya spare a few minutes for me?” He heard Rose reply.

He stood and saw Rose standing there smiling.

“Rose,” David grinned surprised coming around the counter. He embraced her then pulled back. “What are you doing here?” David asked.

Rose shrugged. “I wanted to be here, we’re a team, yeah,” She said then gave a flirty smile while toying with a couple of locks of his hair. “Besides I’m not leaving my gorgeous boyfriend alone in a diner where a beautiful woman can come in and steal him away.” She said dramatically.

He smirked touching her forehead with his. “You know nobody could ever steal me away from you, luv.”

She bit her lower lip smiling. “I know.”

David kissed her hand then pressed a soft kiss in her lips.

“So what have you got left to do?” Rose asked.

He sighed. “Just wiping the counter and the tables and counting the money.”

“Well, you count the money and I’ll take care of the counter and tables.” Rose offered.

David shook his head. It was getting late and he didn't want to burden Rose with chores.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” He said.

“I want to help,” She insisted. Rose gently tugged his fingertips. “Besides we help each other, yeah?”

David smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

She grinned. “So go on, then.”

“Yes, mam!” David mocked saluted making her giggle and left to count the money while Rose cleaned.

When he was done he put the cash in a lock box then into a safe. He then stretched his long arms and exhaled a sigh of relief. He was finally done. But when he came back out he couldn’t find Rose.

“Rose?” He called. David looked around.

Then he heard soft breathing coming from a booth. David peered over the back of the seat and saw her. She had fallen asleep, her arms acting as a pillow on the table, her soft breaths coming out in content sighs. She looked like an angel. He watched her thoughtfully. His beautiful Rose.

He hated to wake her but he needed to get her home. So he carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her to his father’s car. During the ride to her house she cuddled up beside him. He glanced at her and smiled.

David pulled up to the driveway and sat there a minute thinking. The easy part was over, he got Rose home safely now he just had to get her inside…in bed…without waking Jackie. He groaned softly. Yeah should a cinch, he muttered.

David sighed remembering Rose wears her house key around her neck. He reached towards Rose attempting to unclasp her chain. She let out a few soft giggles.

“Sorry.” He apologized. 

He got the key and left to unlock the door then came back to get Rose.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He said softly swooping her in his arms bridal style. Rose snuggled up to his chest. He managed to carry her inside despite the creaky floor and quietly up the stairs, silently praying he wouldn’t get caught by Jackie.

David lightly kicked Rose’s bedroom door open and went inside. He gently laid her down on the bed and covered her. David then leaned down and kissed her temple.

“Night, Rosie.” He whispered.

David was about to leave when he felt a tug on his hand. It was Rose.

“Stay.” She muttered softly.

“I’ve got to go, luv.” He said.

“No…” Rose whimpered softly hugging his hand. “Stay.”

David sighed and knelt beside her bed. “I can’t,” He replied trying to explain. “Jackie will kill me. I’ve got to go.”

She slowly opened her eyes looking at him sleepily still holding his hand. “Please?” Rose begged.

David looked at those honey brown eyes and knew he was done for. Who was he kidding? He was too tired to drive and he was never any good at saying no' to Rose.

He sighed. “Okay.”

Rose smiled slightly and moved over giving him room. David removed his shoes and laid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She cuddled up close.

“Jackie is so going to kill me.” He muttered feeling his eyelids get heavy. He yawned, slowly closing his eyes. Soon they were both asleep completely unaware that Jackie had been watching from Rose’s door the whole time, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

She was empty almost hollow. Rose opened her eyes and laid there in bed gently rubbing her stomach staring at the ceiling. She resisted the urge to turn on her side because she knew David wouldn’t be there. It had been a week since she saw him, last heard his voice. A couple of escaped tears ran down her cheeks but she didn’t cry. Honestly, what good would it do?

Just then the phone rang. Rose sat up and grabbed it not caring that it was late. She just prayed that it was David.

“Hello?” She said hopeful. 

“Rose?” She heard David say almost unsure.

Her heart soared. God she missed his voice. She clutched the phone tightly in her hand. “David, yeah, it’s me, hi.”

“Hi,” He replied sounding relieved. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“I’m here.” Rose replied honestly.

“Here is good,” He said trying sound light. “What time is it over there?”

She glanced at the clock. “Almost 1:30 A.M.”

“Oh, sorry.” David apologized.

“It’s okay,” Rose said. “You’re here that’s all that matters.” She could hear noise in the background. “Where are you?” She frowned.

David sighed. “Payphone. I’m in a shelter, somewhere…I’ve been such a mess lately I don’t if I’m coming or going anymore.” He lightly scoffed.

“Is everything okay?” Rose asked.

“Yeah…everything’s fine.” He replied slowly.

She didn’t believe him. There was something in his tone that was off. Something he wasn’t telling her.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t there,” Rose swallowed. “What is it?”

There was a pregnant pause. “Our house…it’s gone,” David exhaled. “I was right they came back, there’s nothing left.”

Her heart sank but then she immediately became concerned for him. “Are you alright?” She asked worried.

“I’m fine. I got out before it happened.” David replied.

Rose nodded grateful that he was safe. Then the reality of what he just told her slowly set in. Their beautiful home was gone. Her heart was broken.

She sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Rose?” He said concerned.

“Nothing, just we worked so hard for that house…and now it’s…” Her sentence trailed.

David sighed. “I’m sorry, luv. I promise when this is over we’ll get a new house, a bigger one, yeah?” He promised.

She sniffed shaking her head. “I don’t care about that. I just want you and I want this nightmare to be over.” Her voice cracked.

“I know, sweetheart.” He said softly. The sadness in her voice broke his heart. How badly he wanted to hold her and make it go away. “I did save the baby’s things,” He added. “I’m sending them to you.”

Rose gave a wet smile. Even in a crises he still thought of the baby.

“Thanks.” She said sincerely.

Rose composed herself before asking the question that was nagging her. “Have you enlisted, yet?” She asked.

“Yeah, I leave in a couple of days.” He replied.

Rose smiled slightly. “I bet you look handsome in your uniform.”

David chuckled. “Well, I look okay but my hair’s a mess. I had to get it cut this afternoon. You should see me, right now, really showcases my wonky ears.”

“Oi,” She frowned. “I love those wonky ears of yours. There very cute.”

Rose could almost see him blush.

“Well, I’ve got to go. I’ll try to contact you soon, okay?” He said reluctant to hang up.

Rose didn’t want him to go but understood. “'Kay.” She replied softly.

He paused. David really didn’t want to say goodbye. Right now that word was too painful. 

“Hello.” He said instead with love in his voice.

She smiled easing some of the pain in her heart. “Hello.” Rose replied softly.

“Love you, bad wolf.” He added.

“Love you, too.” She replied. Rose heard a click and slowly dragged the phone down still holding it trying hard not to cry.

Soft footsteps entered the room. Amy gently took the phone from her and placed it back. Rose glanced up at her. Amy’s own eyes were tearing up. Of course they were, David was her big brother. She looked up to him. She was probably just as scared as Rose was.

“Sorry.” Rose muttered softly.

Amy smiled softly. “Nothing to be sorry for,” She then took her hand. “Come on, this calls for some late night ice cream, yeah?”

Rose gave a grateful smile and followed.

At least she had Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback: Two years ago

Her mother told her the kitchen floor was slick, told her to wait till it was dry but did Rose listen? No, instead she was so anxious for David to ask her to the autumn dance that she completely disregarded that there was already a phone in the living room and dashed into the kitchen slipping and spraining her ankle.

And now she was stuck on the couch and was going to miss the dance but what was worse a new girl name Reinette was making eyes at David and she feared he would take her to the dance, now.

Rose laid there hearing the laughter and chatter of her neighbors leaving their houses. She grumbled thinking about the dress she had made and wasn’t going to get to wear. The only thing making her feel better was the nasty thoughts she was thinking about that posh Reinette. Still it hurt thinking that David might actually be going with her and now that she sprained her ankle it seemed likely.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Rose frowned. “Who could that be?” Maybe her mum forgot something?

“Come in!” She shouted.

David walked in smiling. “Hi!” She noticed he was dressed in trousers and a button down shirt instead of his suit for the dance.

“David,” She said sitting up surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you sprained your ankle so I came to keep you company.” He replied simply.

“What about the dance?” Rose asked.

He shrugged. “There’s always next year besides I can’t dance without you, can I?”

“There’s Reinette.” She said softly.

“I suppose,” David replied unimpressed. “But she’s not you.”

Rose looked at him touched by his words. If her ankle wasn’t sprained she jump up and kiss the daylights out of him.

“Anyway I’ve got a surprise for you.” David grinned.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s outside, come on!” He said rubbing his hands.

Rose gave him a look gesturing at her foot. “Uh, I can’t. Sprained ankle, remember?”

David smirked. “I know that,” He scoffed. “That’s why I’m here.”

Before she could ask what he meant he swooped her up in his arms bridal causing her to squeak then giggle.

“See? Free transport.” He grinned.

“You’re daft!” Rose laughed.

“I know that’s why you love me!” He playfully stuck his tongue out.

They stepped outside and Rose gasped. There was a blanket spread across her front lawn along with a picnic basket. It looked so romantic surrounded by the red and gold fallen leaves.

Rose was stunned. “David how…” She stammered.

“You like it,” He smiled. “I thought we have a picnic.” David gently sat her down.

“It’s wonderful!” She said.

He sat beside her and opened the basket. “Let’s see we’ve got sodas, chips,” David pulled out some condiments. “Salt and vinegar.” He smiled holding the packets up. Rose grinned. “And the diner’s famous tuna melt sandwiches.”

Rose picked up the carton. It was warm. “It’s still hot.” She said slightly surprised.

“Hope so,” He replied eating a chip. “I just made it.”

“You cooked all this before you came?” She said in disbelief.

“Yeah.” He replied simply.

Rose couldn’t believe it. He went through all this trouble for her. She lowered her gaze feeling silly. How could she ever doubt him?

“What’s wrong?” He frowned concerned.

Rose scoffed. “For a minute I thought maybe you were going to take Reinette to the dance instead of me.”

David looked at her strangely. “Why would I do that?”

She scoffed. “Well, at the moment I can’t dance,” Rose sighed. “And she’s exotic, sophisticated and she’s pretty.”

He tilted his head. “And you’re not?”

Rose just shrugged.

He placed his food down and took her hand. “Rose, if I wanted someone like Reinette I would’ve gone out with her but I wanted you. You’re the one that I want to be with and you’re a million times better than her.”

“Yeah?” She said softly.

David met her eyes. “I can’t be happy unless I’m with you.”

A slow grin spread across her face, she bit her lower lip smiling. “Good answer.”

He smirked and leaned into kiss her. His lips were soft and perfect and the caress of his hand on her cheek sent pleasant shivers through her body.

After the kiss she glanced at him still slightly worried. “She was making eyes at you, you know.”

“Was she,” He replied with a mischievous tone. David gently nuzzled her neck. “I didn’t notice I was busy eyeing a gorgeous blond with hoop earrings.” He grinned.

She giggled. He looked at her with dark flirty eyes. Rose knew that look and it was only for her. “Trying to earn extra brownie points?” She teased.

David leaned in closer. “Mm, maybe.” He smiled kissing her again melting away her doubts.


	11. Chapter 11

“I’m sorry,” The older woman behind the counter repeated getting annoyed. “But I can’t help you.”

Rose bit her lip. She was ready to strangle her. Every day she arrived at the military office to find out where David enlisted so she could write him and every day she was given a hard time.

“But there must be something,” Rose replied. “He did enlist.”

She looked up at her from behind her glasses and nail file and sighed. “I don’t doubt that but since he enlisted in London I can’t help you.”

Rose scoffed. “Where am I supposed to go?”

“Probably the office in London.” She replied.

“But that’s in London!” Rose practically shouted.

Before the woman could respond a tall dark haired man intervened. “That’s all Masie, thank you,” He remarked. “You’ve been a perfectly waste of this young lady’s time.”

Maisie scowled at him as he carefully guided Rose outside.

Rose glared at him removing her arm. “What was that for?”

He shrugged. “Well, you’re certainly not going to get anywhere with her.”

“I was doing just fine.” She huffed folding her arms.

The man scoffed. “Yeah, I could tell.” He remarked.

Rose was ready to scream. It felt like the entire world was against her. “Oh and do you have a better suggestion?” She snipped.

“Well, there’s me.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. God, not another one.

“My hero.” Rose remarked unimpressed and started walking away.

“Wait a second,” He frowned following her. “Don’t you want my help?”

“No!” Rose snapped.

“I can really help you.” He insisted catching up with her.

“I bet you can,” Rose scoffed. She kept walking. “I know your game, Casanova and I’m not falling for it,” She briefly glanced at him angrily. “So bug off!”

The young man stopped and smirked. “Well, he was right you are feisty.”

Rose paused and looked back. “Who said?”

“Your husband, David,” He replied causally. “Nice guy very sad though when I met him.”

Rose felt a glimmer of hope but she refused to give in. It could be a trick. Lots of guys were named David.

She shrugged. “That could be anyone.”

He nodded. “True but not too many guys over there have a fried potato product written on their arm.”

That caught Rose’s attention and she came a little closer. “What did it say?”

The man shrugged. “Well, I could tell you but since you don’t trust me.”

He turned to leave but Rose grabbed his arm.

“Please,” She begged. "What did it say?"

“It said chips,” He replied shaking his head. "Mind you most guys have their girl's names tattooed on their arms so 'chips was definitively a new one." He smirked.

Her eyes widen. “My god, David.” She gasped slowly pulling back.

The man’s expression became sincere. “He misses you, Rose.”

She looked at him questionably. “Who are you?”

He grinned and did a salute. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service!”

She frowned. “Service?”

Jack nodded. “Yes because that’s why I pulled you out of that office,” He reached into his coat and pulled out some papers. “David wanted you to have these. He said you might need them.”

Rose looked at the papers and her smile grew. It was information about where he was!

“This means I can write him?” She said hopeful.

“Yes but it’s a bit tricky getting those letters sent.” Jack replied.

Rose sighed disappointed. “Of course.”

“But that’s where I come in,” He added. “You write a letter and I’ll make sure it gets to him.”

“I don’t have any money to pay you.” She said.

“Don’t want any.” He replied.

She looked at him strangely. What was his game? “So you’re just going to help a complete stranger? Like what out of the kindness of your heart? No money?”

He nodded. “Basically.”

“Why?” Rose asked.

Jack sighed. “Mrs. Smith, I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of and they could call me back whenever they feel like it so if something does happen to me I can least die knowing I did something right for once in my life.”

Rose was tempted but was still suspicious. “That’s nice and all but I barely know you,” She replied. “You could be a prankster. I could give you a personal letter and you use it to give you and your mates a good chuckle at my expense.”

He nodded. “Fair point so just write a simple message then give it to me and we’ll see what happens.”

Rose still seemed reluctant but what did she have to lose?

Finally she nodded. “Alright,” She replied. “Come by here tomorrow and I’ll give you my letter.”

Jack smiled. “Good, I’ll see you, then.”

He started to go when she called out to him. “Jack?”

“Yes?” He replied.

Rose looked at him. “If you are genuine then thank you,” She said sincerely. “David is my world and this means a lot…” Then her expression turned serious. “But if you are a prankster then you’re a very cruel person.”

Jack smiled slightly. “Mrs. Smith, I may be a con artist but I can assure you I have no cruel streak.”

He bowed slightly and walked away.

Rose sighed. Her hopes of contacting her husband was now lying in the hands of a stranger. She silently prayed she hadn't made a mistake.

Weeks had passed since she sent her letter. It was a simple message, she had just written ‘hi but now she wondered if she should’ve written more. After all he hadn't heard from her in weeks and all he gets is a 'hi?

Rose must of checked the door a million times waiting for Jack to appear. She sat on the couch nervously tugging her earring. Finally there was a knock on the door. She jumped up and opened it and Jack stood there grinning.

"Well?" She said.

“Special delivery!” He said handing her a letter. She felt her heart jump.

Rose’s hands shook a little as she sat on the couch nervously opening the letter. Jack sat beside her.

Her eyes began to tear up as she read. It was really him. She gave a wet smile recognizing David's messy handwriting. The letter was simple but right now it was the best thing she ever read.

“What did he say?” Jack asked.

Rose smiled still looking at the letter, lovingly tracing the heart drawn around the words. It was so David.

"Rose," Jack asked again. "What does it say?"

“Hello, luv.” She sniffed glancing at Jack suppressing a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback: Two years ago

“That was a lovely wedding last week, huh?” Rose said as she and David walked along the lake of the old church.

He nodded. “Yeah,” David smiled. “It was.”

She grinned squeezing his hand. “Mr. and Mrs. Mickey Smith. I still can’t believe it!”

David smiled. “Yeah,” He glanced at her. “When did he ask Martha?”

“Last month, I think.” Rose replied.

David frowned. “Bit soon to get married, isn’t it?”

“I don’t think so.” She said.

They sat on the grass overlooking the lakeside, the sun glistening off the water. Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"Seems like everyone's getting married these days." She commented.

"Mm." David replied.

“Have you ever thought about getting married?” She asked.

David shrugged. “Sure just need enough money, though.”

Rose looked at him. “Why do you need money?”

“Well, you need it to live on,” He replied. “I mean if I get married I want my wife to be taken care of.”

“What about love?” She asked.

David smiled. “Love is important…I just want to give her the things she deserves,” He gazed down at the grass. “Treat her like a queen.”

She lowered her gaze shyly. “I’d marry you even if you were flat broke.”

He glanced at her smiling. “I know.”

Rose smiled. “For better or for worse…” She quoted.

“Till death do us part…” He finished thoughtfully.

She smiled biting her lip, bashfully. “I think we just got married.”

He chuckled. “I think your mum would kill me.”

Rose smirked playfully hitting his arm.

Then a thought came to her. Why couldn’t they get married? They loved each other and she honestly couldn’t imagine her life without him. It was crazy but why not? She just hoped he felt the same way.

David noticed her eyes were dancing.

"What?" He said.

“Why don’t we?” She said.

“What?” He asked.

“Get married!” Rose blurted.

He gawked at her shocked. “What?”

“We could do it.” She said.

“Yeah,” David scoffed. “But we’ll also get killed by our families.”

Rose wasn’t fazed. She waved her hand as if brushing it off.

“Oh, we’ll deal with them.” Rose told him.

“Rose, I don’t make enough to support you.” He pointed out.

“So?” She replied squeezing his hand. “We’ll take care of each other.”

"What about a house?" David said.

"I've saved some money," Rose replied. "Between the two of us we'll find something." She looked at him. “What do you think?”

David sighed. He loved Rose and god knows how he wanted to marry her but he didn’t make enough to give Rose the proper life she deserved.

Rose lowered her eyes discouraged by his silence. Maybe she was wrong.

“But apparently you don’t want to.” She said softly.

“No, I do” He replied quickly. He sighed. “It’s just I want to do this right. I still need to be able to support you. There's so much I can't give you now that I really want to,” David said looking defeated. He scoffed softly. “I can't even get you a decent engagement ring.”

Rose turned towards him. “I don't need a ring to know you love me and you could have absolutely nothing and I still choose you over any guy.”

David glanced at her and smiled. Sometimes he was so amazed at how much she loved him.

“You're just going to keep fighting me on this, huh? No matter what I say." He smirked.

She touched his forehead with hers. “Yes," Rose gazed up at him. "I love you."

He smiled then lowered his gaze. “We will struggle.” David admitted. “You sure you want to be stuck with me?”

Rose grinned. “Sounds nice to me,” She replied caressing his face so he’d meet her eyes. “David, you’ve always had my heart,” She told him firmly but lovingly. Rose kissed his nose. “Don’t you know that by now?”

David casually shrugged. “Well, I might need a reminder every now and then.” He lightly teased.

She smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. David smiled and leaned closer kissing her again, a little longer and more passionately.

After the kiss they slowly pulled apart and smiled.

“We’re really doing this?” He smiled.

“Yeah.” Rose grinned.

They broke into giggles. Then his expression changed. He looked panicked. 

“What’s wrong?” Rose asked.

“I’ve gotta get a ring,” He realized quickly standing. He checked his watch. “I’ll be right back.” David promised quickly kissing her.

She slowly stood. “Where are you going?” Rose asked.

He turned facing her as he ran. “I’ve got a friend lives nearby, he’s a farmer, owns horses,” David explained.

Rose looked at him confused.

“You’ll see,” David added. He looked at her determined. “I may not have an engagement ring for you but you will have a wedding ring, Rose Tyler Smith!” He promised as he ran off.

Rose giggled as she watched him dash off down the dirt road. Her precious David. Her future husband.

Her smile grew as it slowly dawned on her.

“I’m getting married.” Rose grinned thoughtfully to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Been a while, hasn't it? So sorry, writer's block got me again but I'm back and so is the story. So I hope you like it and thanks for reading. :)
> 
> And again apologies for the long wait.

Rose grumbled as she searched for her keys. Her arms were full of shopping bags and her feet were killing her. The recliner and a cup of tea were sounding so good, right now!

Just then she heard a female voice which wasn’t unusual except the voice reminded her of London.

She turned and saw a small young woman with medium length brown hair looking concerned.

“Hi, need some help?” She said with a London accent.

“Yes, please.” Rose begged.

The girl took Rose’s bags allowing her to unlock the door.

“Thanks.” Rose smiled.

“No problem,” She replied. “I'm Clara, by the way, I just moved in from London a few weeks ago.”

Rose nodded. She grinned. “I thought you sounded like a London girl.”

Clara smiled giving a scoff. “Aw, I could’ve sworn I would’ve fooled you with my Brooklyn accent.” She joked in a mock New York accent.

Rose laughed.

It seemed like forever since she had laughed. It felt nice.

“Would you like some tea?” She asked.

Clara smiled. “Yeah!”

They walked into the apartment setting the bags on the couch.

“Nice place.” Clara commented.

Rose smiled slightly. “Thanks, it belongs to my sister-in-law and her husband.”

Clara sat at the table while Rose started the kettle. Clara noticed Rose’s growing tummy and smiled. “Are you expecting?”

Rose glanced down at her stomach, gently touching it and smiled slightly. “Yeah in a couple months.”

“I bet you’re excited.” She replied.

Rose felt a sense of sadness. A lot of people were saying that to her and it just seemed to make her sad mainly because she missed David so much.

“Very.” Rose nodded slowly as she set down their tea and sat down across from her. Clara noticed a sadness in her eyes.

Clara frowned. “You are happy, right?”

“Of course.” Rose lightly scoffed.

“So what’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Rose replied. She didn’t want to burden her with her troubles.

Clara met her eyes. “Let me guess. You’ve got one in the war, too, huh?”

She looked at her and nodded.

“You, too?” Rose questioned. 

Clara sighed sipping her tea. “Yeah, Danny’s in the war.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” She replied. “After the bombs started landing he wanted me to be safe.”

“Same.” Rose replied sadly.

Clara shook her head. “I hated it when he decided to send me here but he insisted,” She glanced out the window sadly. “I hate being without him. For a while I hated it here, the air, the faces, the buildings. Anything without him just seems empty.”

She looked at her curious. “How do you cope?”

Clara sighed heavily. “I haven’t, not really,” She admitted. “Though I try.”

Rose glanced into her cup for once it felt nice to have someone who understood what she was going through.

Rose sighed. “I just try to keep hope that David will come back,” She scoffed. “I don’t really feel like I can breathe until I get a letter from him.” She looked at her. “I’m always scared, you know?”

She nodded understanding then studied her.

“Why don’t you get a job?” Clara suggested.

Rose scoffed. “Uh, I’m kind of pregnant.”

She gave her a look. “I’m not saying work the factories. I mean become a typist, something light just to get your mind off it all.” Clara shrugged. “That’s what I did. I became a teacher.”

Rose had never thought of getting a job since being here. It might be nice getting out of the house and feeling useful again and she knew she would have David’s full support.

She glanced at her. “You think I can?”

Clara nodded. “Sure, they might even give you time off for when you have the baby or something.”

Rose smiled. “And it would be nice to have a nest egg for me and David when he gets back.”

“There ya’ go!” She said.

The more she thought about it the better it sounded. Maybe Jack could help her.

Finally Rose grinned. “I’ll do it!”

Clara smiled. “Good!”

They raised their tea cups. 

“To the future!” Clara declared.

Rose smiled and they clinked cups.

For the first time Rose felt hopeful.


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback: Two years ago

“Here we are!” David declared as they walked in their hotel room.

Rose looked around the room in awe. It was simple but beautiful. A mahogany coffee table was in the center of the room along with a glossy oak wood radio, a huge plush bed with satin blue sheets and a balcony with a gorgeous view of Scotland. It took a lot of hours at the diner but David finally managed to raise enough money to take Rose here on their honeymoon!

“This is amazing!” She said looking out the window.

He smiled. “Glad you like it,” David wrapped his arms around her. “I always wanted to show you Scotland.”

Rose grinned. “It’s beautiful!”

He kissed her cheek. “I’m going to go wash up.”

She nodded as he left for the bathroom.

Rose sat on the bed staring at her ring and smiled, she was now Rose Smith! Her heart soared at that name but she was also nervous. This was their honeymoon. That meant they had to have sex and that made her nervous.  
Not that she didn’t love him, Rose loved him with all her heart but sex was always taboo at her house. She had never even seen him without a shirt before much less naked!  
And what would he think of her without clothes and how exactly was this supposed to go? Her eyes widen. What if he was naked, right now?

The door opened and she adverted her eyes.

David sighed loosening his tie.

“Water pressure here is nice,” He commented. “Bit slow at heating up, though.” He added sitting beside her.  
He looked at her strangely. “Something wrong?”

Rose glanced and was relieved to see he was still dressed.  
Of course, he was still dressed, she thought feeling embarrassed. Get it together, Rose, she scolded herself.

She smiled slightly.

“No, everything’s fine.” She said.

David nodded and reached over her lap making her skittish. He chuckled as he opened the drawer pulling out a brochure.

“Didn’t know you were ticklish.” He smirked.

“I’m not,” She frowned.

Rose was beginning to feel silly. This was daft! Why couldn’t she just get over her honeymoon jitters?

David looked over the brochure, smiling. “Hey, they’ve got a sightseeing tour. That sounds nice, eh?”

Rose just nodded.

He looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed staring at her hands. She was reluctant to tell him. It just sounded so bad.

David held her hands. “Please tell me. Have I done something?”

His worried brown eyes just broke her heart. None of this was his fault.

She shook her head. “No, luv, it’s not you…it’s me,” She admitted. “I think they’re something wrong with me.” Rose scoffed.

He frowned. “What?”

“I’m scared,” Rose admitted. “And I feel silly!”

“Why?” He asked.

Rose scoffed. “Well, this is all supposed to be romantic, isn’t it? I mean it’s our honeymoon. We’re married but…I’m too nervous to do that thing couples have to do.” She flimsily explained.

“Sex?” David guessed.

She nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Rose apologized.

She half expected him to be upset with her instead she felt his gentle hand on hers.

He smirked softly. “It’s okay,” David assure her. “I’m scared, too.” He admitted.

Rose glanced at him. “You are?”

David nodded. “Yeah, I have a lot of concerns,” He admitted. “What are you going to think, what am I supposed to do, what if I do something wrong? It’s very nerve-wracking.”

She looked at him curious. “So why do people do it?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know. I’ve tried asking my dad that.”

“What did he say?” Rose asked.

David looked at her. “Go ask your mother.” He replied simply.

She smirked making him smile.

Rose sighed. “What do we do, then?”

He shrugged. “Whatever you want. It’s our marriage. Our decision.”

She smiled at that. “Our marriage,” Rose repeated thoughtfully. She glanced at him. “I like that.”

He grinned. “Me too.”

Rose squeezed his hand. “You think we could wait? Just a little bit,” She asked. “Maybe cuddle first?”

David smiled. “I like that.”

Rose smiled. She really was lucky to have him.

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“This okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rose smiled cuddling close. She glanced at him. “Can we see the brochure?”

“Yeah!” He said retrieving it.

He unfolded it and they spent the rest of evening cuddling and looking over things to do in Scotland.

It was perfect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The honeymoon's not over yet. There will be a part two ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Flashback: Two years ago: Pt. 2

David had messed up. He stood there in the bathroom mentally kicking himself.

Rose had accidentally walked in on him as he brushed his teeth. No big deal except he had just showered and only had a towel wrapped around him. As soon as she saw him she quickly shut the door before he could explain.

David cringed. God, knows what she thought of him! After swearing to be patient she probably thought he was trying to put the moves on her.

“Damn it!” He grunted.

He needed to talk to her. Hopefully, she'd understand. David grabbed his robe and pulled it tightly before going out there.

Rose was sitting on the bed still in her nightgown staring at her feet. He felt so bad.

“Rose?” David said.

She glanced up. “Yeah?”

“Can we talk?” He asked.

Rose just nodded.

David sat beside her. He sighed. “Rose, I’m sorry I swear I was just brushing my teeth. I had no intentions of making you do anything you didn’t…”

She looked at him thoughtfully.

“You have chest hair.” Rose softly interjected.

He looked at her confused. “Sorry?”

Rose gazed down at her feet again.

“You have chest hair,” She glanced at him shyly. “I didn’t know.” Rose smiled slightly.

David shrugged. “Well, it’s not something you normally bring up in conversations,” He smirked. “I mean 'hi, my names is David Smith and I have chest hair is not the best conversation starter, is it?” He lightly joked.

Rose giggled. “No, suppose it’s not.”

He looked at her. “It’s not a problem, is it?”

She shook her head.

Rose then glanced at him, smiling shyly. “You, um, have a nice body as well.”

David blushed.

“Oh, well, um, thanks,” He stuttered. “I always thought I was too skinny.” David shrugged.

She shook her head.

“I think you’re perfect,” Rose moved closer. “You’re my husband.”

He smiled slightly.

She looked at him as if considering something. The fear inside seemed to slowly disappear.

Rose tilted her head and lightly kissed his lips.

David looked at her slightly surprised. His cheeks turned pink.

She then caressed the back of his hair smiling as she toyed with his damp dark curls. There was a flirty look in her eyes and she kissed him again a little more passionately.

He swallowed slightly nervous. “Rose, you don’t have to…”

Rose came closer. “I know I don’t have to,” Her lips were an inch from his. “I want to.” She said softly but with confidence.

They kissed again gently at first but the kisses became more deep and passionate. Their lips nipping and tugging moving to their neck. Straps and sleeves being pulling down kissing each other’s skin. Soon clothes were discarded and they were naked but not embarrassed this time.

David lay Rose carefully on the bed and peered over her lovingly. No fear, no doubts. Just them.

He kissed her fingers one by one making her giggle.

“You’re beautiful, Mrs. Smith.” He smiled.

She smirked flirtatiously. 

“Not so bad yourself, Mr. Smith.” Rose teased.

David blushed but smiled.

He kissed her softly then slowly started moving inside her. He heard a gasp. David stopped slightly panicked. Did he hurt her?

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

Rose shook her head. “No,” She reassured him. “Just new that’s all. Felt good, actually.” She admitted. “Keep going, please?” She asked.

He nodded and continued going as gently as possible.

Rose moaned grasping the back of his dark brown hair, her fingers gently scratching through his hair whispering encouragements in his ear.

His thrusts slowly became a little harder and soon he was gaining confidence with his movements and they were moving together in rhythm. Rose wrapped her leg around his waist guiding him, her soft whispers in his ear indicating he was getting everything right.

Their kisses were passionate and David's thrusts were slow and hard. He rocked against her and Rose moaned in approval. She felt warm and safe in his loving embrace. Everything felt perfect and right.

He lifted and cradled her body nipping and kissing every inch of her beautiful soft skin. David had never wanted anyone so much. He pulled her closer his fingers gliding over her skin.

Biting her lips she grasped the sheets and arched her back gasping in pleasure feeling David's lips pressing the softest kisses along her trembling body. His seductive touches and kisses were incredible! She bit her lower lip moaning and grinded against him to quell her ache.

Rose placed a few kisses on his neck. They’re lips met again in a tender kiss. 

He laid her back down and peered over her. Her hair was a mess and they were both panting but her beautiful hazel eyes seem to sparkle at him. He couldn’t help but grin at her.

It seemed silly now, that they were so scared.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“Love you, too.” He said gently brushing a loose strand of hair from her forehead.

Rose bit her lip smiling.

He smiled back and kissed her hand and continued pushing inside her.

Rose moaned with every thrust placing kisses on his shoulder and delicate scratches down his back sending pleasant shivers through his body. They kissed a few times passionately.

Finally Rose felt his last thrust and cried out in ecstasy!

David felt her body relax and he moved and laid beside her, his arms wrapping around her holding her close.

They were sweaty and exhausted but happy. David pulled a sheet over them.

“You alright?” He asked.

Rose smiled facing him. “Yeah,” She glanced up at him. “You?”

David grinned. “Brilliant!”

She intertwined her fingers with his. Rose looked at him.

“I was nervous.” She admitted.

“Me too,” He replied softly. He glanced at her. “Any regrets?”

Rose bit her lip smiling shaking her head. “Nah!”

He smiled back. “Me neither.”

Rose giggled and David kissed her hand.

Rose cuddled closer to him and he held her and soon they were asleep as husband and wife.


End file.
